COMO COMENZAR
VOLVER A INICIO ¡Bienvenido a Tibia Adventure! Queremos que partir en el server sea lo mas fácil para ti, por lo que esperamos que esta guía te sea de utilidad. Comencemos! EMPEZANDO EN TIBIA ADVENTURE Una vez que hayas creado tu account y character aparecerás por primera vez en la ciudad de Thais, perteneciente al continente de Tibia. Apareceremos en una casa de Thais, en ella encontraremos 4 quests, las cuales se detallan en la siguiente imagen: QUEST NUMERO 1: Nos da 10 platinum coins, equivalentes a 1000 gold coins. QUEST NUMERO 2: '''Nos da un amulet of loss, que evita que al morir perdamos nuestros items. '''QUEST NUMERO 3: '''Quest de experiencia que nos da 4200 puntos de experiencia, y que nos sube de level 8 a level 9 instantáneamente. '''QUEST NUMERO 4: Los chests marcados en amarillo con el numero 4 corresponden a una sola quest en la que solo podemos elegir uno de los items, dependiendo nuestra vocación y preferencia de armas, por lo tanto podemos elegir uno entre: Daramian Mace, Spike Sword, Steel Axe, Moonlight Rod, Wand of Dragonbreath, Spear y Crossbow. Una vez que hagas estas pequeñas quests rápidamente te darás cuenta que ha habido una especie de apocalipsis demon, así es, los Ruthless Seven al fin se han apoderado de Tibia por lo que debemos escapar hacia nuevas tierras. Sigue el siguiente mapa para llegar al barco de Thais: Es probable que nos encontremos con unos mounstruos llamados Demon Explorer, los cuales son exploradores de la avanzada Demon, que esta invadiendo la ciudad, no temas, aunque hacer algun tipo de ataque no hacen ningún daño. Una vez que lleguemos al barco debemos bajar al piso interno hacia las hamacas con el resto de los refugiados, por lo que debemos bajar en donde están los círculos celestes marcados: Nota: El capitán no nos transporta a ninguna parte. Al bajar nos dirigimos hacia el fondo del barco y encontraremos muchas hamacas, la mayoría ocupadas excepto una, debemos hacer click derecho en ella como muestra la siguiente imagen: Al hacer click en la hamaca despertaremos y para nuestro horror veremos que el barco se esta hundiendo! Debemos correr hacia la escalera y salir a la cubierta para subir a la balsa, sigue los siguientes mapas: Al subir seguimos por la cubierta: Al saltar a la balsa debemos usar el paddle (remo) que esta en ella, para dirigirnos a nuevas tierras, como muestra la siguiente imagen: Cuando hagamos estos podremos llegaremos al fin al continente de Artham, llegando a la capital Tyrsfal, lo que nos lleva a la segunda parte de esta guia: LAS MISIONES DE LOREAN: Las misiones de Lorean consisten en 6 misiones para los recién llegados a Tibia Adventure, estas misiones ayudaran al player a conocer mejor el mapa, así como a subir de level considerablemente y ganar premios, el tiempo estimado para realizar esta quest es de 2 horas, y podríamos llegar a subir hasta level 48 (estimación), los premios son entregados al completar las 6 misiones, no antes, y son: 5 crystal coins (50k), 1 amulet of loss, 870000 de experiencia. Nota: Si eres mage te recomendamos usar el spell "adori blank" para hacer runas, ya que las runas no tienen limite de level, solo de mana y podría serte de utilidad para avanzar mas rápido y subir magic level al mismo tiempo. TASKS: La lista de Tasks en orden: Task 1: Kill 25 Rotworms y 10 Carrion Worms Task 2: Kill 25 Amazons y 5 Valkyries Task 3: Kill 25 Dwarfs y 25 Dwarf Miners Task 4: Kill 20 Troll y 5 Troll Champion Task 5: Kill 25 Cyclops y 5 Cyclops Smith Task 6: Kill 3 Dragons y 1 Dragon Hatchling Nota: Las task se hacen en orden, solo completando la primera puedes pasar a la siguientes, así sucesivamente. COMENZANDO LAS TASKS: TASK 1: Controlar la población de Rotworms en Tyrsfal. -Debemos matar 25 Rotworms y 10 Carrion Worms Para comenzar con la primera Task debemos hablar con el Npc Lorean y decirle: Player: hi Lorean: Come here my friend! I can see that you are other refugee from the destroyed and far lands across the sea... Welcome to Artham and the majestic kingdom of Tyrsfal, the most powerful of the world! If you want gain some gold coins I have some task for good and needed persons like you. Player: task Lorean: Is a good question! As I see you can be very usefull for the city and the city pays very good, I understand that in your actual situation of refugee its difficult found a good job, but the law of the King protect all his subjets with justice and peace. Are you ready for your first task, yes? Player: yes Lorean: We have serious problems in the sewers... apparently the Rotworms are increasing on the dark sewers and now is very worrying for the city, if you want do a service to the town, you have to kill 25 Rotworms and 10 Carrion Worms. You want to do it? Player: yes Lorean: To find the Rotworms and Carrion Worms must go to the sewers of the city, go to the depot, there you can find a entering to the sewers, to find the depot just follow this street to the west, is near. Good luck! -Con esto ya estamos habilitados para comenzar la primera task, un contador de monsters se activara para poder ir viendo nuestro avance. Como el propio Lorean nos dice, debemos ir a las alcantarillas de Tyrsfal caminando unos pocos pasos hacia el este, pues ahí encontraremos rotworms y carrion worms, en la siguiente imagen se muestran las entradas posibles, marcadas con dos círculos negros: Una vez que bajamos por alguna de las entradas mostradas llegamos a as alcantarillas, aqui: Una vez que completemos la task, regresamos a donde Lorean para seguir con la segunda: TASK 2: Amazon Camp Debemos hacer que las Amazons paguen sus impuestos -Debemos matar 25 Amazons y 5 Valkyrie Regresamos a donde Lorean y le decimos: Player: hi Lorean: - -'' ''Player: task Lorean: Excellent job on the sewers, but I can't pay you yet... But I have more tasks... and if you want the pay have to do 5 more tasks for me. Only ask me for a task when you'll be ready. Player: task Lorean: Hmmm you can be very useful... I have a second task for you, are you ready? Yes? Player: yes Lorean: The kingdom has varied cultures ... and some cause problems, Amazons currently have refused to pay taxes for the use of land and have raided several merchant caravans this year, the king has demanded that this situation must be corrected, so I'll send you to kill 25 Amazons and 5 Valkyries, that lesson will serve them to respect their true king. You want to do it? Player: yes Lorean: You can find the Amazon camp leaving the city for the South-West gate, later must follow the path and cross the Ulban River bridge and walk to the south near the height of Ambal, then walk to the right side and you'll find the camp. Ahora podremos comenzar la segunda Task e ir al encuentro de las amazonas, sigue el siguiente mapa, debemos salir por la puerta Sur-Oeste de Tyrsfal y cruzar el rio, solo sigue la linea blanca hasta el circulo marcado: Una vez terminada la segunda task volvemos a donde Lorean para continuar con la tercera: TASK 3: Miners Union Debemos encontrar a un ladron de joyas que se esta escondiendo entre los trabajadores de Miners Union -Debemos matar 25 Dwarfs y 25 Dwarf Miner Regresamos a donde Lorean y le decimos: Player: hi Lorean: - -'' ''Player: task Lorean: Excellent! The amazons send a message to Tyrsfal, telling us that will pay, I have another task for you. Player: task Lorean: You have done a good job for the city, Im wondering if you want continue with a third task, yes? Player: yes Lorean: This is a very delicate matter... The mines of Dargar, property of our Lord, the King; was stolen. One of the workers stole a huge amount of jewels, you have to go to the mines and kill the traitor, kill at least 25 Dwarf Miners and 25 regular Dwarf workers, one of them have the jewels! You have to find him! You want to do it? Player: yes Lorean: To enter to the mines you must exit the city for the North-East gate, pay attention! The city have 2 gates to the East side, one is on the north and the another is to the East, you have to go out for the East gate, after that must walk to the fields, following a very short path... then you'll find a very large bridge, in the other side is located the island of Miners Union, and of course the mines. Ahora estamos listos para seguir con la siguiente tarea, debemos ir a Miners Union, podemos ir por barco o por tierra, si es por barco simplemente nos teleportamos hacia alla, si es por tierra debemos seguir la siguiente ruta, por la puerta Nor-Este de Tyrsfal: Tenemos tres minas que podemos elegir para buscar a los Dwarfs, en todas encontremos: Una vez terminada la task, regresamos a donde Lorean para continuar: TASK 4: Trolls Auyenta a los trolls -Debemos matar 20 Troll y 5 Troll Champion Debemos hablar con Lorean y decir: Player: hi Lorean: - - '' ''Player: task Lorean: There you are! I was looking you... we found the thief hiding on Tyrsfal... but thanks for your service anyways. I have a new task for you. Player: task Lorean: This is your fourth task. You want it? Player: yes Lorean: The Trolls have been a problem in the last weeks... they are coming more and more closer to the city... We do not want these creatures to approach... So, you have to go to their caves and scare them for keep them in line... Don't kill too much, only 20 of them and 5 troll champions, is only a warning. You want to do it? Player: yes Lorean: The troll caves are on the south, you must walk again to the South-West gate and cross the bridge of the river, follow the path, but no much, a 27 steps down the path after the bridge, later walk to the East, near from a farm you will find the entrance to the troll caves, usually they put 2 troll guard on the entrance, dont has to be too dificult to find. Ahora debemos ir hacia el reino Troll, para esto nos dirigimos a las puertas Sur-Oeste de Tyrsfal y seguimos la siguiente ruta: Al bajar llegaremos a las cuevas donde encontraremos a los trolls, aquí: Al llegar a los círculos celestes marcados bajaremos aquí: Al terminar volvemos a donde Lorean TASK 5: Udhal Los Cíclopes han roto un tratado de paz por lo que deben ser reprendidos. Le preguntamos a Lorean por la nueva task Player: hi Lorean: - -'' ''Player: task Lorean: You are back! Good! As we agreed, I have to give you 2 more tasks. Tell me when you will ready for your next task. Player: yes Lorean: The trolls are controlled for now thanks to you, now I have another task for you, are you ready, yes? Player: yes Lorean: I dont know if in your land you have this kind of problems... But here we have a strange relationship with the Cyclopses... Is a long story but they has forbidden enter on our kingdom, and we have forbidden enter on his kingdom... The case is that some cyclopses has violated the treaty and you have to go and kill 25 Cyclopses and 5 Cyclopses Smith as punish. We don't play with the treaties, has to be respected. You want to do it? Player: yes Lorean: You have to cross the river and folow it for the West, search the ancient city of Uhdal, but beware, the Cyclops will not hesitate to kill you on the moment when they see you! Debemos partir a la ciudad Cyclop de Udhal, pues los cíclopes han roto un tratado de paz en las fronteras con los humanos y hay que darles una lección. Se recomienda el uso de 2 Stealth Rings ya que hara que cumplir la task sea mas rápido, para comprar los rings debemos ir a la Mage Shop de Tyrsfal, y encontrar al Npc ring seller Bertyl, en el segundo piso. Una vez hecho eso nos dirigimos a Udhal, aquí: Una vez completada la misión, nos dirigimos nuevamente a donde Lorean para que nos de la ultima task: TASK 6: Rhonghrord Volcano. En la ultima task debemos controlar la poblacion de dragones de Rhonghrord Volcano Debemos matar 3 Dragons y 1 Dragon Hatchling Al volver con Lorean le decimos: Player: hi Lorean: - - '' ''Player: task Lorean: There you are! I hear that your actuation in Uhdal was perfect, I have a last task for you. Player: task Lorean: This is you last task and if you finish I can finally pay you. Are you ready? Player: yes Lorean: The Dragons are a problem. Always has been.. and now they are reproducing at an alarming rate. Go to the Rhonghrord Volcano and kill 3 dragon and 1 dragon hatchling. You want to do it? Player: yes Lorean: To find Rhonghrord Volcano you can go leaving the city for the North-East gate, walk to the east, near the bridge to Miners Union, but keep walking to the North-East, you can go following the shore of the sea, in some point you will found a small bridge!, cross it and walk again to the North-East and finally you will reach the Volcano. Para llegar al volcan de los dragones tenemos varias opciones, la mas rápida es ir por el barco, la segunda es caminando por la siguiente ruta: Una vez completada la task volvemos a Lorean para recibir nuestro premio: Le decimos: Player: hi Lorean: - -'' ''Player: task Lorean: Here you are! Your payment: 5 shiny crystal coins, an amulet of loss for your safety and a high known in experience for your dedicated service to the King! Nos entregara las 5 crystal coins y un amulet of loss, ademas de los 870000 puntos de experiencia que como se muestra en la siguiente imagen han hecho subir 10 lvls al player. Esperamos que esta guía te haya sido de utilidad para comenzar y disfrutes tu estadía en Tibia Adventure! Para cualquier duda o consulta siempre usa el HELP CHANNEL, nuestro staff estará atento para responderlas. VOLVER A INICIO